


Satranç Yerine Bir Oyun

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, balo eşinin kim olacağına karar veremediğinde, oldukça ilginç bir yönteme başvurur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satranç Yerine Bir Oyun

Kestane ağacından yapılma, kare şeklindeki ahşap masada karşılıklı bir şekilde oturan iki genç adamın da yüzlerinden kararlılıkları okunuyordu. Elleri, arkalarından ince urganla sıkıca bağlanmıştı. Gözlerinde, artık geleneksel hale gelmiş satranç maçlarının en kritik yerinde sahip oldukları o ışıltı vardı. Ancak her zamankinin aksine, masa boş, izleyicileri ise çoktu. Ön sıraları kapmış 6. ve 7. sınıf öğrencilerinin arasından kafalarını çıkarıp, hoplayıp zıplayarak neler olduğunu görmeye çalışan 4. ve 5. sınıf öğrencilerinin de dahil olduğu bir kalabalık etraflarını sarmıştı. İnsan çemberinin tam ortasındaki masanın hemen yanında, kollarını birbirine kavuşturmuş bir şekilde duran Hermione Granger’ın, bu sahneden en çok zevk alan kişi olduğu kulaklarına kadar yayılmış gülümsemesinden belliydi.

Bir an sonra, Gryffindor Ortak Salonun’da ev cinlerinin o kendilerine has keskin cisimlenme sesi yankılandı. Hermione’nin hemen yanında beliren Dobby, iki elinde de birer tane, içleri kırmızı ve siyah böğürtlenlerle dolu geniş, cam kaseler tutuyordu. 

“Hermione Hanım’ım istediği böğürtlenleri getirdi Dobby, hanımım.” dedi itaatkar bir şekilde. Hermione, Dobby’nin elindeki kaseleri alıp, masaya koydu. Ardından, cinin saçsız kafasını okşadı. 

“Güzelce temizlendiler ve yıkandılar değil mi Dobby?”  
“Evet hanımım.”  
“Teşekkürler Dobby.”

Dobby, eğilerek selam verdikten sonra, mutfağa dönmek yerine, kalabalığın arasına karıştı. Cebinden, ufak, sarı bir toz bezi çıkardı ve hiç bir iş yapmıyormuş gibi gözükmek istemediği için, etrafta bulduğu ufak bibloları silmeye başladı. Anlaşılan, derslerin yoğunluğu ve yaklaşan savaş söylentileri ile bunalan öğrencileri, bu kadar heyecanlandıran olayın ne olduğunu merak etmiş, izlemek istiyordu. Hermione, ona bir şey dese, göz bile kırpsa utanarak gideceğini bildiğinden yokmuş gibi davranmayı seçti.

“Bahisleri görelim bahisleeeer!” diye bağıran bir ses -orada bulunan hiç kimseyi şaşırtmayacak bir şekilde bu sesin sahibi Weasley ikizlerinden birine, Fred’e aitti- kalabalığı yararak ön sıralara ulaştı. Elinde bir parşömen parçası, arkasından gelen kardeşi George’a galleon uzatan kişilerin iddialarını not ediyordu.

“Evveeet beyler bayanlar işte beklenen an geldi! Kızı kim kapacak? Kelebek gibi uçan, arı gibi snitch yakalayan, Slytherin’lilerin adı geçince tir tir titrediği, seçilmiş çocuuuuk Haaarry Potteer mı? Yoksaaa, gönüllerimizin kralı, atların, fillerin ve şahların üstadı, fakir ama gururlu çocuk Roooon Weasleeey mi? Bahisleri görelim pamuk eller ceplereeee!”

Kalabalık, Fred’in kışkırtmasıyla daha da çoşarken, alkışlar ve ıslıklar Ortak Salonu inletiyordu. Normalde, Fred’in böyle bir şey yapmasına pek sinirlenecek olan Hermione, Harry ve Ron onu oldukça kızdırdığı için -biraz da Fred’in arada “Gryffindor’un en zeki, en tatlı, en güzel kızını baloya kim götürecek?” diyerek onu övmesi hoşuna gidiyordu- bu şaklabanlığın bir süre daha devam etmesine izin verdi. En sonunda, sessizce sandalyelerinde oturan iki genç adamın da yeteri kadar işkence çektiğine de kanaat getirmiş olacak ki, asasını tuttuğu elini havaya kaldırdı. Islıklar ve alkışlar kısa bir süreliğine daha devam etti, ardından Ortak Salon bekleyiş dolu bir sessizliğe gömüldü.

Hermione, böğürtlen dolu kaseleri iki gencin ağızlarıyla ulaşabileceklerine emin olduğu bir uzaklığa yerleştirdi. İki adet parlak kırmızı bilyeyi, teker teker yerleştirdikten sonra kaseleri hafifçe salladı. Her ihtimale karşı, Harry ve Ron’un cüppelerinin ceplerinden sarkan asalarını aldı. Ron, son bir çırpınışla “Hermione, özür dilerim. Bak bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin, neden sen seçmiyorsun?” dediği sırada, kızıl saçlı adamın söyledikleri hiç umursamadan geri sayıma başladı.

“3, 2, 1, başla!”

Harry ve Ron aynı anda kaselere gömüldüler. Ortak Salon’un da sessizliği bozuldu ve “Bastır Harry!” “Yürü be Ron!” gibi tezahüratlar başladı. İki genç, her nefes almak için kafalarını kaldırdıklarında kırmızı ve mor karışımı bir renge bürünmüş ağızları, burunları ve çeneleri görenlerin kahkahalara boğulmasına sebep oluyordu.

Bir kaç dakika sonra, Harry ağzında kırmızı renkli bilye olduğu halde, ayağa fırladı. Ellerinin hala bağlı olduğunu unutmuş olacaktı ki, neredeyse sandalyeden düşüyordu. Dişleri arasındaki bilyeyi, hafifçe tükürerek yere attı. Ron, kaybetmiş olmanın verdiği acı ve utançla, alnını masaya dayamış, yüzünü kimsenin görmesine izin vermiyordu. Kalabalık arasından Harry’i tutanlar zafer nidalarıyla genç adamı omuzlarına aldılar.

Hermione, Ron’un ellerini çözmek üzere masaya yaklaştı. Ufak bir büyüyle düğümü halledebilecekken, ellerini kullanmaya karar vermesinin bir sebebi vardı. Bu sayede Ron’un kulağına kadar eğilebildi ve fısıldadı.

“Kazanmasına izin verdiğin için teşekkür ederim.”  
“İzin vermedim.”

Ron, başka bir şey demeden, Hermione’nin uzattığı peçeteye ağzını silip, peçeteyi sinirle buruşturarak yere fırlattı. Erkekler yatakhanesinin merdivenlerini tuttu. Hermione, Ron’un böyle bir tepki vermiş olmasına ilk başta şaşırsa da, içinden bir ses sonucun her ne olursa olsun kaybedenin vereceğini tepkinin böyle olacağını aslında uzun zamandan beri bildiğini fısıldıyordu. Ve o fısıldayan ses, aynı zamanda kazanan Harry olduğu için mutlu olmasında bir sorun olmadığını, arkadaşlıklarının bunu atlatabilecek kadar güçlü olduğuna inanması gerektiğini de söylüyordu. Hermione, Ron’un attığı peçeteyi yerden alırken, içindeki sesin haklı çıkması için dua etti.

Açık bir şekilde eğer Ron kazanmış olsaydı daha az sevinecek olan Dobby’e kaseleri verip, son bir kez teşekkür ettikten sonra, sandalyeleri, ipleri, kısaca çıkardıkları dağınıklığı toplayamaya başladı. Kalabalık yavaş yavaş dağıldı. Önce küçük sınıflar, ardından da bahsi kaybedenler onu izlediler. Fred ve George’un galleonları paylaştırmaya çalışırken, Hermione, toplanan paralara ve Fred’in listesine el koyup, yarın herkese parasını geri vereceğini söyledikten sonra, kumar oynamanın ne kadar kötü bir alışkanlık olduğu konusunda nutuk çekerken insanların büyük bir kısmı, Harry’i -ve Hermione’yi- son bir kez tebrik edip, yataklarının yolunu tuttular. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra, Harry ve Hermione yalnız kalmışlardı.

Hermione, elinde temiz bir peçeteyle, curcunadan yüzünü temizlemeye fırsat bulamamış Harry’e yaklaştı. Yavaş hareketlerle genç adamın dudaklarının kenarlarındaki lekeleri temizlerken, Harry bir anda kızın elini tuttu.

“Ron- Ben- Böğürtlen-” diye kekeledi istemsizce. Bir kere daha cesaretini toplayıp, nefesini tuttu.  
“Balo eşimi öpebilir miyim?”

Yüzü, bir anda en az Harry’ninki kadar kızaran Hermione, onaylarcasına başını salladı. Ateş usulca söner, gece zalimce çökerken, taze böğürtlenlerin tadıyla kendisinden geçti.


End file.
